villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fire Leo
Inferno Lord Fire Leo is a fiery member of Jadow and a villain from Viewtiful Joe. History Game After Silvia was brought to Jadow’s temple for the ritual that would allow them to cross over into the real world, Fire Leo guarded her. Joe, having defeated all the other Jadow members, managed to fight his way through the temple and reach the arena where Silvia was being kept. Fire Leo appeared to confront him, saying he was the one who’d been taking down Jadow, and Joe asked if this was the final battle where he got to go home with Silvia if he won. Joe said it was time to end all of Jadow’s plans, but Fire Leo just laughed and noted he was quite the character. He then made Joe an offer, it he joined Jadow and helped them conquer the real world, he’d get to rule half of it, plus he’d get Silvia. However Joe replied that the real world didn’t need a sweaty fire-breather like Fire Leo since it was hot enough with him in it. Fire Leo replied that that was a pity, since it was time for Joe to say goodbye when they’d only just met and declared when he was done, there wouldn’t even be ashes of Joe left. They battled each other and Fire Leo was defeated and destroyed. Anime Fire Leo was the strongest member of Jadow and sent to deal with Joe after all the other Jadow members were beaten. However, despite receiving help from a pair of Metal Leos, Fire Leo was defeated and his head flame was extinguished. After Joe finally reached Jadow’s headquarters, Fire Leo battled him again, fully determined to destroy him. He came close to finally finishing Joe, but Alastor interfered, restraining Fire Leo and causing the both of them to fall into a void surrounding the headquarters. Later, he fell in love with the ice princess of a land of snow and became her knight, while keeping his mane of fire secret so as to stay close to her. However the land was attacked by Frost Tiger, Fire Leo’s brother, and Fire Leo managed to defeat him, but doing so greatly depressed him. Deciding that a warrior of fire like him did not belong in a land of snow, Fire Leo left the princess. Powers Fire Leo is extremely powerful, able to breath blasts of fires from his mouth, generate lava rocks from his head, and surround his body with fire to protect himself. Fire Leo can also leap into pits of lava to recharge his fiery powers. He also fight with his claws and uses a shield that he can also use to protect himself. Trivia *In the anime, Fire Leo hates Joe for calling him a dog, when he’s obivously supposed to be a lion based creature. *In the games, he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Hulk Davidson. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Viewtiful Joe Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Feline Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villians Category:Hegemony